Customer service
by LollyRabbit
Summary: Hinata teaches Sasuke how to deal with female customers at the supermarket. SasuHina, AU, oneshot


**A/N: **Hi there! This is my new SasuHina one-shot. It's a lot different than what I planned but it still turned out okay.  
>Let's hope you enjoy :D<p>

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, which aisle are the carrots in?" The orange haired girl asked the raven haired boy after gently tapping him on the shoulder. Sasuke turned around from stacking the vitamin shelf and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Every day girls came into the supermarket on his shift and asked him stupid questions in a pathetic attempt to strike up a conversation but Sasuke decided that 'which aisle are the carrots in?' took the prize for the stupidest question asked all day.<p>

"They're in the confectionary aisle," He answered sarcastically.  
>The orange haired girl smiled awkwardly, her sky blue eyes fixed on his face as she fiddled with the buckle of her hand bag. "You're so funny," She said and Sasuke frowned. He wasn't being funny. He was being mean. Girls didn't seem to be able to see the line between the two these days.<p>

"So..." She began, but before she could finish her sentence the Uchiha turned back to stacking the shelves silently. The orange haired girl clenched her fists determinedly and coughed.  
>"Sasuke-kun, are you by any chance free after your shift, because if you want we could-"<br>"I'm not interested." He answered bluntly without averting his eyes from the shelves.

The orange-haired girl blinked, tears beginning to well up in her shiny orbs before she sprinted out of the supermarket, her bag bouncing against her hip as she left.

Sasuke sighed. Girls were so irritating, all they did was flirt and cry. They thought that since they knew his name (stupid compulsory name tags) they knew everything about him.

"Uh-um, excuse me..." A feminine voice said, followed by a tap on the shoulder. Sasuke growled under his breath. They never left him alone! He swivelled around on one heel to see a girl slightly shorter than him with long indigo hair and a pale face. Her eyes were lilac shaded and translucent.

He gave her a blank expression as she pressed her two index fingers together timidly.  
>"I-I don't think you should have been so harsh on her...She was a customer after all..." She squeaked, avoiding all contact whatsoever.<br>Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She tapped him on the shoulder just to tell him off?  
>"Are you my boss?" Sasuke questioned and the girl's eyes widened slightly before shaking her head.<br>"Then it's none of your business."

He was finished with stacking the medicine shelves so he starting heading towards the dairy aisle to stamp price-tags on the butter before the girl caught hold on the shoulder of his blue polo shirt, another item that was compulsory for him to wear.

He twisted his head around and narrowed his onyx eyes at her. She immediately released his shirt and bowed her head . "Sorry, but I was wondering if-" She started before Sasuke interrupted her with a glare. "I'm not interested, not now, not in my next shift, not ever." He growled as the indigo haired girl scrunched her face up slightly in confusion.  
>"No, I wasn't going to ask you out, I was wondering if you could try being a bit nicer to the customers.." She said as the raven-haired boy raised his eyebrows at her.<p>

"Why do you care if I'm nice to customers or not?" He asked and the girl fidgeted with her sleeves, staring at the grimy floor. "Well...My father told me to check up on this supermarket because it seems to be doing the worst out of all them, in business terms," She explained, avoiding meeting with his obsidian eyes, "And if it doesn't start doing better, he's gonna shut it down. I'm going to try my best to make sure that doesn't happen.."

Sasuke folded his arms. "Listen here, um,"  
>"Hinata." She answered and he scowled at her before continuing. He didn't want to know her name.<br>"This happens all the time. The boss threatens to shut it down if it doesn't start raking in more money. It never happens though because it's just a bluff to try to get everyone working harder," Sasuke said decidedly as Hinata shook her head in disagreement.

"I think my father's serious this time but I think closing the supermarket down can be prevented, which is why my father wants me to see if anything can be improved .." She said nervously before giving him a small encouraging smile, "The important thing is that people buy more things so the supermarket can stay open. I'm sure you have lots of potential to draw customers in but instead you're scaring them away."

"I don't care about customers. I only care about getting my pay cheque at the end of every week." Sasuke argued. He didn't like getting lectured by people about not doing his job properly. Especially people who didn't work there.

"But," She glanced at his name tag, "Sasuke-san, without the supermarket you will have no job and without a job you will have no pay cheque," The indigo haired girl reasoned.  
>Sasuke frowned at her before looking at her expectantly.<br>"What do you suggest I do then?" He demanded and her eyes widened at his harsh tone. She was just as sensitive as every girl he'd ever rejected, why wasn't she running away crying like the rest of them?

"I-I think you should be kind to the customers that approach you and encourage them to buy stuff and come back again," She chirped as she smiled shyly.  
>He stared at her sceptically.<br>"But what if I don't want them to come back? What if I want them to stay as far away as possible?" Sasuke asked and Hinata's smile widened in amusement.

"Do you need help handling customers, Sasuke-san?" She asked and before he could refuse she tilted her head in the side and placed her hands on her hips.  
>"Um, I'm trying to find the milk but I looked everywhere and still couldn't find it. Does this supermarket still sell milk?" She asked in a very sincere voice that Sasuke felt like face-palming.<br>Sorry orange-haired girl, your carrot question was pretty stupid but this one took the cake.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly as he growled under his breath.  
>"You can't expect me to respond to a question as moronic as that," He grumbled as Hinata patted him supportively on the shoulder.<br>"Just answer it,"  
>Sasuke sighed. "Yes, we still have milk, it's in the dairy aisle." He grounded out and Hinata gasped in mock surprise. She was a really bad actor.<br>"You're so smart, Sasuke-kun! After I buy the milk, would you like to come back to my house and eat cereal with me?" She asked as Sasuke scowled.

"No." He answered bluntly as Hinata faked disappointment.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because you're a creepy stalker girl and I don't like cereal."

Hinata shook her head. "That's not the right answer,"  
>Sasuke glared at her, he didn't know why he felt so compelled to co-operate. He doubted that the supermarket would shut down just because his didn't throw up sunshine and shoot rainbows out his ass.<p>

"Then what is the right answer?" He demanded as she placed a polite smile on her face and bowed slightly. "I'm afraid I have too much work on at the moment to come over to your house and eat cereal but I'd love it if you'd come visit me at the supermarket on one of my shifts. Work can be tiring and boring so it'd be nice to have someone as interesting and pretty as you to keep my company," Hinata chirped as Sasuke gawked at her in disbelief.

"No way am I saying something as corny as that. Besides, if I said that to every girl that came up to me then I'd have them buzzing around me like annoying flies while I'm trying to work,"  
>Hinata's smile dropped into a disappointed pout.<br>"You can do it Sasuke-san," She encouraged as she pointed to a girl with bubblegum-pink hair who had just flounced in through the automatic doors and was now making her way towards the Uchiha, her matching pink heels clacking against the lino.

"You should try it on her..for practise," She said as she left him to stand awkwardly by the medicine shelf as she went to go examine the price-tags of the budget shampoo, also keeping an eye out on him and the customer.  
>Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pink-haired girl headed straight towards him. He recognized her. Sakura Haruno. Professed her love to him numerous times, rejected the same amount of times she had confessed. He knew she was hopelessly in love with him and at times, he did feel sorry for her because he was one hundred percent sure that her love would always be unrequited. That didn't mean he didn't find her annoying though.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, what a coincidence to see you here!" She called waving her arms frantically as she charged towards him and sent him a beaming smile.  
>" I work here," He responded plainly as the girl standing by the shampoo shelf coughed.<br>"I'm glad I bumped into you, Sakura," He corrected hesitantly as he was rewarded with a shy smile from the indigo-haired girl.

Sakura's apple green eyes widened in glee. "Really? You're glad?" She asked as she suppressed the urge to pump her fist in the air and yell 'Cha!'.  
>Sasuke felt like taking his words back and telling her to not bother him at work but for some reason he didn't want to let the indigo-haired girl down. She looked like a freaking kicked puppy when he had been rude to Sakura.<p>

"Yeah, I'm glad. You should come visit me at my job more often," He said, biting his tongue to prevent sarcasm leaking into his words.  
>"Mm hm, I will! While I'm here, do you want me to buy you anything?" She asked, her eyes shining with delight.<br>"No. Just buy heaps of stuff for yourself. Anyway, go away now, I'm trying to work." He said as Hinata frowned, sending him another kicked puppy look.  
>"I mean, you're just so interesting and fun to talk to that you're distracting me," He said hesitantly, erasing the disappointed expression from the lilac-eyed girls features.<p>

Sakura blushed and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I'll stop distracting you now," She giggled, "I'll buy heaps of stuff to support you, Sasuke-kun,"  
>"Thanks," He replied blandly as the girl bounced away into the bread aisle.<p>

The pale-faced girl strolled over to him and gave him a proud smile.  
>"You did really well," She said as she dug her hands into the pockets of her jacket.<br>"It was nice meeting you, Sasuke-san, I hope you continue to be nice to the customers so that I can convince my father to keep the supermarket open." She said gratefully, "Could you also do me a favour and remind Hatake-san to keep an eye on the security cameras for shop lifters instead of burying his nose in those books of his?"

Sasuke nodded as he watched her walk out of the medicine aisle and towards the automatic doors.  
>"Hey, Hinata," He called to her as she turned around and widened her eyes at him expectantly, "Are you going to come back to the store anytime soon?" He asked as she blinked at him in confusion before sending him a knowing smile.<br>"You almost had me there, Sasuke-san. You're getting really good at the customer-service thing, girls will be flooding in here every day in no time!" She exclaimed before waving at him and sauntering out the store.

Sasuke frowned at her back as she left the supermarket.  
>"That wasn't customer service."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what do you think? It was shorter than I thought it would be but oh well. I'm sorry about the slight Hinata OOCness, I'm so bad at keeping her in character which is why I'm practising with one-shots.  
>Please review and tell me what you liked and how you think I could improve on my next one-shot. It would really help if you could tell me how I did with keeping her in character ^-^<br>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :3


End file.
